Photo Frame 20
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Read Photo Frame first! Clare and Eli through the years.
1. Christmas

**Read Photo Frame before this!**

**Hey guys, these are little oneshots of Eli and Clare's life, as a married couple.**

**This one is Christmas, and they have no kids!**

Clare clapped her hands together as she put the finishing touches on her tree. She smiled when it was done. It was a fake tree, they figured they'd get more use out of it. It had red spherical glass ornaments, and silver tinsel. Traditional red stockings perched over the fireplace. Outside, snow was flying sideways and landing gently on the ground. She looked in the driveway and frowned. Eli wasn't home yet.

She went into the kitchen to make coffee, when she realized she hadn't made cookies.

"Crap." she muttered.

Now, Clare knew there was no Santa Claus, but she still loved the tradition of having cookies. And since this was her first Christmas as Mrs. Goldsworthy, she wanted to make it special.

She timidly stirred together a bowl of batter and chocolate chips. A pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Hey, gorgeous" Eli said, kissing her neck. She pulled away and laughed. He dabbed his finger into the bowl and licked it. Clare swatted at him.

"They'll be ready in like, four minutes, so hold your horses." Eli frowned.

"I don't have horses." Clare glared at him and he smirked, leaning against the peach colored wall.

"So, what did you get me?" Eli asked. Clare just blinked.

"You'll see." she said with a wink. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well now I feel bad, I got you something little." Eli said, frowning. Clare kissed him reassuringly.

"Don't. You got me _you_, and that's big." he gasped.

"Ms. Edwards, are you implying that I'm fat." she laughed.

"That's Mrs. Goldsworthy to you." she corrected. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I forgot I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Now tell me, have you seen Jenna? It's my week to get the kids." he teased. She swatted at him. He gasped, in fake disbelief.

"You know, domestic violence is the first step in an unhealthy relationship!" Eli joked. Clare laughed and leaned in closer.

"Does this help?" she asked, kissing him lustfully. When he pulled back, his eyes were wide and he nodded. She plopped down on the car.

"So where is my present?" Eli asked curiously.

"In the garage." she answered. Eli nodded gently, then tried to run to the garage. Clare sat on his lap, stopping him.

"I don't think so..." she said.

"Well if you'll sit on my lap, I'll stay upstairs." he said with a wink. She smiled, then looked at the clock.

"Ooh, crap! Cookies!" Eli's ears practically rang at the word 'cookie'. He followed closely behind when she walked to the oven. As soon as the tray was on the counter, Clare noticed one was missing.

"Ow, damn." Eli said, spitting the burning cookie into a napkin. Clare laughed.

"Impatient little child, when will you learn?" Eli pulled her closer.

"When you teach me." he whispered. She blushed.

"C'mon, c'mon, I want to show you your present!" Eli's face lit, as Clare took his hand and led him downstairs. She covered his eyes.

"Can you see?" she asked. She felt him open his eyes under her arm.

"Nope." he said. After tripping down the stairs, they got to the bottom.

"Okay!" Clare said, taking her arm off of Eli's eyes. His jaw dropped.

He spotted a car. Not just any car, a black one. One where it kind of smelled like warm leather and popcorn. One that held a bunch of action movies from high school. One with a Dead Hand compact disc still in it.

Morty.

"Clare! How did you get him? I mean, it." he said.

"Him. I got _him _by saving him from the junkyard six years ago, when he crashed." she explained.

"Then I had Drew and Sav fix him up. He runs like new." Clare said, tossing him the keys. He opened Morty's door and started the ignition. It purred just like it did seven years back.

Eli ran out and squeezed Clare into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" he said. He captured her lips in a kiss before taking her upstairs.

"Eli, put me down!" she squealed. He just laughed.

"C'mon, we wouldn't want to hurt your pretty legs. Besides, you're way too light to _not_ carry you." he said. She figured she'd better not argue. He placed her down on the couch and grabbed her hands.

"Clare, my present is priceless, and not in a box." she still looked very confused.

"I want to have kids." Eli said, dead serious. Clare grinned.  
"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"When?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"...Now's good." he said.

Both giggling madly, they ran ot the room.

**I'll leave it at that. Next one is during the pregnancy.**

**Poor Eli better have some Advil...**


	2. Ultrasounds

**Let's hope I have Advil...**

Clare rested her hands on her stomach, and sighed.

"Five months. _Five months, _of fatness, cravings, and anger." she said. Eli chuckled.

"Can't be that bad." he said with a shrug. She scoffed.

"You wanna switch places?" she asked in all seriousness. He shook his head quickly.

"I surrender." he said, laughing. Clare laughed weakly, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh god, what's today?" she asked. Eli thought she was actually talking to god (which she had done alot more since she was pregnant) and ignored it. She whacked his stomach.

"Oof. Um, 28th?" Eli guessed. Clare gasped.

"Eli, my appointment is in two hours!" she announced cheerfully. He smiled.

"Well go get ready!" he cheered.

Clare jumped in the shower, got dressed in her 'maternity' clothing, and stood at the refrigerator. She grabbed a granola bar, dipped it in blue cheese dressing, and ate it. Eli made a face.

"You weren't kidding about those cravings." he pointed out. She laughed, and spit into a napkin.

"Nope, I wanted to see how gullible you are." she corrected. He laughed.

A half hour later, Clare looked at the clock. She ran up to Eli.

"Eli! Let's go!" This made him choke on his water.

"Sorry, babe." she apologized. He smiled.

"Let's go." he whispered, still coughing.

Clare's knees shook as Eli tried to start Morty.

"Come _on._" Clare moaned. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Morty won't start." he complained. Clare reached over, and switched the key in the ignition. It purred smoothly.

"Oh yeah, it's not starting." Clare retorted. Eli laughed.

"Hush, you." he said. Clare hummed to the radio, and frowned when the traffic light turned red.

"Damn you light, be green!" Clare shouted. Eli rested his free hand on her knee.

"Relax, swingy." Eli soothed.

"Swingy?" Clare asked. Eli just shook his head. Some people will never learn, he thought to himself.

"Eli, these parking spaces are _all free_." Clare pointed out. Eli laughed.

"Yes, but none fit a hearse. Just-ah! Here we go!" Eli said, steering the wheel into a large parking space. Clare wobbled out of the passenger seat, and stumbled. Eli caught her before she could even notice.

"Why do they do ultrasounds at the hospital? It makes it seem like there is something wrong with me." Clare complained. Eli sighed.

"Yes, but this is an _emergency._ We need to know about my baby girl." Eli said.

"Nope, a boy." Clare argued.

"So, if it's a girl, you won't love it?" Eli asked, mocking pain. Clare laughed.

"Of course I will, it'll be like dressing up a doll every morning!" Clare sang. Eli opened his mouth to tease, but then closed it.

"Might as well save my breath." he muttered inaudibly.

"Hm?" Clare asked. Eli laughed ironically.

"Nothing, dear." he said.

The doctor was a blonde lady, with green eyes. She was kind of big, with really tiny hands.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Coyne." she greeted, shaking Clare's hand.

"Clare Ed- er, Goldsworthy." she said. Eli smirked.

"So, uh, you wanna find out the gender."

"Yes!" Eli screeched. Clare glared at him. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well Mrs. Goldsworthy, lay right there, and we'll get started." Clare did as Doctor Binoli told her.

_That sounds . _Eli thought to himself. _Clare Goldsworthy, Mrs. Goldsworthy, Mr. and Mrs. Eli Goldsworthy..._

"Eli!" Clare said, penetrating Eli's thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"We're having twins!" Clare exclaimed. Eli grinned and picked Clare up, kissing her.

"I" *kiss* "love" *kiss* "you" *kiss* "so" *kiss* "much!"

The doctor laughed, and Clare blushed.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asked, expecting an outburst from Eli.

"Yes, please." Eli said calmly. The doctor looked shocked.

"Well, would you look at that? You're going to have to baby girls." The doctor said in awe. Clare started crying.

"Did you really want a boy that badly?" Eli asked, concerned. Clare laughed.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, you idiot." She said, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The doctor sighed. Clare grabbed her coat to leave.

"Well thank you again doctor-"

"Fiona Coyne" The brunette smiled.

"Fiona?" Clare asked in shock. Fiona bursted into giggles.

"I-wanted-to-see...how...l-long you wouldn't notice...for." Fiona managed in between laughs. Clare enveloped her into a hug.

"We have to catch up!" Clare gasped, losing breath from Fiona's bear hug.

"Of course!" Fiona agreed. Eli rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Well, I'll call you sometime, we can go get coffee." Fiona said warmly. Clare smiled.

"Okay, see you later Fi!" Clare called, exiting the door.

"Congradulations!" Fiona managed before they left.

Eli carried Clare bridal-style to the car.

"Two girls." Eli repeated.

"Names?" Clare asked. Eli considered this.

"What about, a season?" Eli suggested. Instead of debating, Clare tried to meet him halfway.

"What about, Autumn?" Clare asked. The name rang in his ears.

_Autumn Goldsworthy._

"It's amazing." Eli commented, stroking Clare's hand. Clare smiled.

"Little Autumn Goldsworthy, with blue eyes and her dad's smirk." Eli said proudly. Clare laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed it.

"Next?" Clare asked.

"Um..." Eli was fresh out of ideas. He started playing with a strand of her hair, straightening it with his finger and watching it spring into curls as he released it.

"What about Cecelia, after your mother?" Clare suggested. Eli smiled. He and his mother were very close, and he felt a ceaseless comforting vibe coming from her. When she called him 'baby boy', he didn't feel embarrassed, just loved, even at the age of twenty seven.

"Perfect!" Eli shouted. Clare looked up.

"You'll scare them." she joked. He kissed her temple.

"We'll have to mention that to her." Eli said. Clare nodded in agreement.

"Eli?" Clare asked.

"Mm?" Clare bit her lip.

"Have you ever tried to imagine yourself as a parent?" Clare asked. Eli nodded.

"Emphasis on _tried_." Eli said. Clare laughed.

"I can't either." Clare said, with a sweep of worry filling her stomach.

"Honey, I know that look. Don't try and picture things, go with the flow." Eli soothed. Clare breathed out, and calmed herself.

"What would I do without you?" Clare asked. Eli chuckled, and brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed it gently.

"Good thing we won't have to find out." Eli said.

**I like my ending, because my boyfriend said that to me. Here's our conversation:**

**Me: The sky looks so pretty.**

**Him: Not prettier than you of course. (kiss)**

**Me: What would I do without you?**

**Him: We don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere.**

**Okay, so I changed it a little bit. Deal. Hahaa. Revieww?**


	3. Reviews!

**No reviews? No chapters!**

**C'mon, chapter three is just lingering in my documents, waiting to be uploaded.**


	4. Laborrrr!

**I got plenty of reviews! Thank youuu.**

Clare sat up on her bed, watching reruns of some television show she'd never heard of. She laughed as one of the character cracked a cheesy pun. Eli entered.

"Morning!" he said. She just laughed. He jumped on the bed, making it shake. He bent down to kiss the left of her stomach.

"Morning, Autumn." he said, moving to the other side. He pecked it gently.

"Morning, Cecelia." Clare smiled at how fatherly Eli was.

"These kids are going to be spoiled beyond belief." Clare muttered. Eli leaned in to kiss Clare. She pulled him closer to her, it had been days since he'd been this close. His tongue grazed her lower lip. She whimpered under his touch.

And then, it hit her.

Her water broke.

"Eli?" she said, against his lips. He looked up.

"It's time." she whispered. He smiled, tears pricking his eyes. He helped her get up, and brought her to Morty.

Fiona smiled when she Clare and Eli. After Clare screamed in pain, her smile flopped.

"Oh lord, Doctor Birnsie!" she called. Fiona pointed an index finger towards the hospital bed.

"Sit there, we'll get you a gown." Fiona instructed. Eli helped her down.

Six, painful hours later, Eli and Clare were sitting in the hospital, arms occupied by one baby each.

"Cecelia." Clare whispered, stroking her baby's cheek. She winced, then twitched her hand.

"Autumn." Eli said, inhaling the warming scent.

Ironically, it was Autumn who inherited the dark brown hair. Unlike Eli's it sprang into curls. Her eyes were blue like the ocean, or better yet, like Clare's. She weighed in at exactly seven pounds.

"Quite a beauty." Fiona had gasped.

Cecelia, on the other hand, had straight red hair with a smirk. Her eyes however, were hazel. This stunned Eli, so Clare had to explain that her parents had brown eyes.

"I like it." Eli whispered.

When Fiona took the babies away, the new parents felt like a part of them went to.

"They'll be back." Dr. Birnsie assured. Clare smiled.

"My hands feel empty." Eli complained. Clare scoffed.

"Trust me, dear, our hands are quite full." she said.

**I'm sorry it was short! If you don't get the ending, tell me to explain in the beginning of next. Next is Clare's mom dying, that should be sad. The kids will be FOUR.**

**Reviews, loveliesss!**


	5. Farewell

**Haha, yeah, you know you like how I just killed that plot right there. Lol well, enjoy, reviews, and bite a unicorn.**

Helen let out a scratchy cough, and then a grunt of pain. Every day she felt herself less and less. There was no denying it.

She was dying.

This terrified her.

"Eli dear, what would you do if I died tomorrow?" Helen asked. Eli looked up from his book.

"I'd make sure I knew, so that I could thank you for being there for the kids." he said, smiling. She grinned.

"If only you knew..." she muttered inaudibly.

It was two days lower that Helen got a fever of 102.6. Clare rushed into the soup, with Eki behind.

"Oh, Clare dear, sit down." Clare and Eli sat on the bedside.

"I'm dying." she whispered.

"What? How?" Clare gasped, crying.

"Old age, I'm afraid. Can you bring the kids in? I want to make sure that they can see me before I perish."

At her request, the two bouncy toddlers came in.

"I'm four." Autumn announced, holding up three fingers. Helen laughed, setting her on her lap.

"I'm afraid, this may be the last day you see me. Ever." Helen said. Autumn gasped.

"For ever and ever and ever?" Autumn asked.

"Unfortunately." Helen sighed.

"Why? I'll be a good girl, I promise." Autumn sobbed. Cecelia came on the bed, dropping in on the conversation.

"It's not about you, sweetheart, my time is up."

"So get more time!" Cecelia screamed. Helen let a tear escape.

"Impossible, sadly." Cecelia cried softly. Autumn looked up.

"Grandma, do you remember my third birthday?" Helen smiled.

"Well, how could I forget? You threw up on me." Autumn remained serious.

"When you were pushing me on the swings, you said that you would always be there. Why not here now?" she asked, pouting.

"I don't want to go. But I must." she kissed the girls on the cheek, and Eli tried to take their hands and lead them to the other room. They stayed strong, so he carried them.

"Grandma, grandma!" Autumn screamed. Cecelia stayed calm, and said one simple thing.

"I love you."

Clare cried softly, sitting next to her mother.

"The other day, when you asked Eli what he would do if you died, you knew?" Helen nodded. Clare cleared her throat.

"I have one request." Clare listened up.

"I ask of you, don't let those kids forget me. And when these kids have their first date, tell them how your father and I met." Helen requested.

"I will do that and even more. I promise." Clare whispered, her breath catching. She leaned over to hug her mother.

"Be good, Clarebear." Helen whispered.

'Can you promise to watch over us in heaven? The little rugrats might need it." Clare asked.

"Of course." With that, Clare left.

Eli was waiting outside of the room. He captured her in a hug.

"It's okay, she won't feel any pain." Eli soothed.

Helen listened to their conversation through the door.

"I could use a nap." Helen said to herself, fixing the pillow.

However, there was one strange thing about this nap.

She never woke up.

**I like that one, but it was really sad. This time, I'm not telling you what is next. It'll be kind of obvious, I said it in this chapter. (That is what I like to call an 'Eehee, I knew it!' hint.)**

**Reviews, or no chapters.**

**5 reviews, I accept more than one per person.**

**TEE HEE.**

**HERP DERP.**

**BYE.**


	6. first date!

**Sorry, I haven't updated! **

**Enjoy!**

Eli laughed to himself.

"My little baby Autumn. Going on her-oh, lord, I can't even say it." Eli said. Autumn laughed, swooping her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Ugh, _dad_ it's just a date. Besides, I went to the holiday dance with Jake and you didn't complain." Autumn shrugged. Eli's eyes widened.

"I thought you went with your friends?" he shouted. She smiled and shook her head.

"Dad, I'm not nine." Autumn whined. He smoothed her hair.

"Sometimes I wish you were." he said out loud. Autumn laughed.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get dressed." Autumn announced, running upstairs.

Autumn knocked on Cecelia's door.

"What?" a groggy voice called from the other side of the door.

"Ce, can I come in?" Without waiting for a response, Autumn opened the door.

"What should I wear tonight?" Cecelia looked up from her book.

"Please, you can wear your own _shit_ and look pretty." Cecelia said. Autumn laughed.

"C'mon, I need your help." Autumn begged. Cecelia got up.

"Uh, wear this. Oh, and these shoes. And let me do your makeup."

A result of Cecelia's choice was a blue dress with a white cardigan, paired with strappy white heels. Black liner rimmed her light eyes, and a light gloss covered her lips.

Autumn hugged her sister.

"Thanks, Ce." Autumn said. Cecelia smiled.

"Hey, what are sisters for? Oh, and words of wisdom? Do not, and I repeat do _not_, run in mom's path, unless you'd like to know how grandma and grandpa met. _Yawn._" Cecelia said. Autumn laughed.

"I'll try. How bad is it?" Autumn asked. Cecelia shrugged.

"Not bad so much as...boring. When grandma was dying, she made mom promise to tell it, or something." Cecelia said. Autumn laughed.

"Well, I gotta go." Autumn said, darting downstairs. The door swung open, and so did Eli's mouth.

"Clare, dear, come here." Eli said.

"Mm?" Clare said, coming to look out the door. She gasped in astonishment.

"Is that-" Clare started.

"Mine? No. That is Autumn's date's." Eli pointed out.

"Oh my god." Clare said. Autumn kissed her father's cheek.

"Bye! I love you!" she said in a whisper, inaudible so her date could not hear. They linked arms, and walked off. But not to his car.

"Now I know how my parents felt when you showed up in a..." Clare started.

"A hearse." Eli finished, smoothing Clare's hair.

**Hahaa! A hearse for the young man! I'm already working on my next chapter, I know what I'm going to do.**

**NEHEE.**

**Alrightyy, bye.**

**REVIEWS.**


	7. A Talk With Your Mother

Parenthood was no walk through a fresh meadow, but it was nothing Eli and Clare couldn't handle.

Diapers? Piece of cake.

Sick kids? Nothing some Peptol Bismol won't take care of.

Your kid's first date? Broke your heart a bit, but nothing too bad.

But your girl's first breakup?

A living hell, in simple words.

"I don't see what's wrong with me." Cecelia cried. Clare smoothed her auburn hair.

"Nothing, sweetie. There's something wrong with _him_." Clare said, disgusted. Cecelia looked up.

"Then why is he the one that broke up with me?" Cecelia wailed.

"Because he knows he doesn't deserve you." Clare said defensively. Cecelia sniffled.

'Easy, mom." Cecelia laughed. Clare snorted.

"Honey, just wait until your father gets home. I bet it'll sound like 'Okay, who's balls do I have to bust?'" Clare imitated in a man's voice. Cecelia looked at her mother and bursted into laughter.

The door swung open to reveal an angry Eli.

"Who's balls do I have to break?" Eli said in an angry tone. Clare and Cecelia exchanged looks, and laughed.

"Ow...okay...it hurts." Clare said in between laughs. Eli raised his eyebrows.

'As cute as this family moment is...what the hell?" Eli said confused. Clare wiped tears from her eyes.

"We knew you would say that." Cecelia said, and Clare nodded in agreement. Eli started laughing. He put his hands on Clare's waist.

"You'll pay for that." he said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Gross, get a room." Cecelia said. Eli pointed towards the hallway.

"It's over there." Eli said simply. Cecelia laughed.

"I'm tired, goodnight." Cecelia said. Eli caught her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you first?" Eli asked. Clare darted out of the room.

"Ugh, dad, I already got this talk from mom." Cecelia said, rolling her eyes. Eli shook his head.

"Nah, we're gonna get her back." Eli said lowly. Cecelia smiled diabolically.

"I know a way." Cecelia said. Eli smirked.

"Good, because I had no idea how to." Eli said. Cecelia laughed.

Clare walked upstairs to say goodnight. In the beds, what seemed to be her twin daughers were covered up to there heads in blankets. She flipped one of the blankets up, only to find pillows where her children should be.

"Autumn where-" she was interrupted by her three loved ones jumping out from the closet. She put a hand over her heart. Cecelia laughed.

"Gotcha!" she said. Clare laughed.

"Autumn, they got you in on it too?" Clare said, and she nodded. Eli frowned.

"You didn't scream." he said. She kissed his cheek.

"You made me scream twenty years ago, wasn't that enough?" Clare joked. Eli smirked.

"What happened?" Autumn asked. Cecelia nodded.

"We don't wanna bore you kids with our history." Eli said. Cecelia swatted the air.

"Daddy, you drive a hearse. You can't be boring." He smirked, and flopped onto a blue bed. They all joined him.

"Once upon a time-" Eli started in a girly voice. Clare swatted his chest.

"Honey, it's bad enough you abuse me, but don't make our dear kids watch!" Eli joked. The kids laughed.

"Okay, so we were skipping-" Eli said.

"Ah! After school." Clare corrected with a wink.

"Oh, c'mon, the kids already know what a rebel you were." Eli said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Okay, tell us exactly how _everything _happened." Autumn said, cutting to the chase. Eli nodded, and looked to Clare, who began.

"Okay, so we skipped school to work on our essays, but Eli never did his. Let me do all the work, I suppose. Anyway, he told me I care too much about what other people think. After I defended myself, he made me scream as loud as I could. Then he proceeded to say, 'Not my style.' when it was his turn. I chased him to the pole, and he caught my wrist and-" Clare sighed.

"Before I could even contemplate whether or not to kiss her, she pulled away like a frightened girl." Eli finished. They laughed.

"Um, question, did you guys _really_ skip to do essays?" Autumn asked.

"Or is that just code for, 'We were being er..._unsafe_ children." Cecelia added. Eli laughed.

"No, we actually skipped for essays. As much as I'd love to explain the ceaseless stories your father and I share, I'm gonna go to bed. Love you." Clare called out. Eli flicked the lights.

"Um, dad?" Autumn asked. Eli walked up to her bed.

"Mhm?" he said.

"Did you and mom ever 'do it' in the hearse?" she whispered so that only he could hear. He kissed her temple.

"That's a talk for your mom." he replied.

**I like my end! Tell me what you think...**


End file.
